I Used To Be A Len Kagamine Fangirl
by iiGoddessofVocaloidsii
Summary: Happy Valentine's? o.o I'm no longer writing any Twincest Lovelife, so I shall write a story about my two favorite characters in a rp. I do not own anyone but Yami, Berthe and the manager. Ama is my friend's character.The Kagamines belong to VOCALOID.
1. Chapter 1

_**Herro! Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Again, this is for my buddy Rex, and I'm writing a few chapters. This chapter alone is pass 2,000 words on Microsoft, so I'm gonna start the next chapter. This is also for my readers out there, for I'm probably never going to update the Twincest Lovelife story, so I'll make it up to you guys with a new Vocaloid story. I don't know how much I'll be updating, but this time I shall force myself to update. Also, this idea comes from a RP. I changed a few things from the original RP since the first version is a little bit weird unless you've seen the whole RP (and because I sortkindadon'…). I might make a Slightly Damned story, but I don't know. Maybe when I know more stuff in the story. Okay, I'm annoying you with all my jabbering, so I'll just stop. Please review and happily read! BTW, I don't own Vocaloid or anything. It's just a penname.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

Another concert was nearby, and Yami was bound to go. The Kagamines were having a concert and thousands were coming. Posters of the idols raided every town nearby the actual concert, even though it was already sold out. '_More fame, I guess…' _Yami thought. With that on her mind, everything seemed difficult to do. Yami, was a 5'3" Japanese-American young women with black hair that reached her knees and olive green color eyes and overall pale white skin. She wore boot-cut jeans and a green turtle neck sweater that matched her eyes.

She was at a Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf shop and had a cup of Black tea watered down with vanilla cream and a MacBook Air on her table. On the screen was the site for the concert and another program opened for her job. Yami was a writer for the New York Times, and she enjoyed her job. The best part was that she gets paid for something she loves to do.

Taking another gulp, she wrote one more paragraph before her boss would chew her out for being 3 minutes late and quickly sending it to her. _'What a bitch she can be sometimes…'_ Yami thought with a sigh before she heard high heels run walking in her direction. "Sorry I'm late! My alarm didn't wake me up and I lost my keys and phone and then my-", "It's alright." Yami sighed, cutting off Berth.

Berth was an American-Australian woman who was a few years older than Yami, though it may not seem like it even with her 5'6" height. She has auburn hair and a light tan with orange eyes. She had on an orange knee-high skirt that perfectly matched her eyes and a white t-shirt covered with a black see-through blouse. Her hair was shoulder length and was in a thick pony-tail.

"Anyway, I'll hold your ticket. You'll probably forget it, so I'll make your job easier." Yami told Berth, closing the lid for her Mac. "Thanks, Yami! You're the best! Since you're such a fan, you'd never forget anything for this concert." Berth replied happily, getting ready to order some whiskey. "They don't sell alcohol here." Yami reminded her. "Oh, right! I'll just have some green tea." The waitress hurried off to make the tea, giving Berth a 'you thought there was alcohol in a coffee shop?'.

"So, whatcha called me here for again?" Berth said after the waitress came back with steaming tea. "I wanted you to know that I got front row seats, and a VIP backstage preview, so come extra early. If you come late tonight, I'm never talking to you again. I'll also make your life a living hell." Yami replied, which cracked up Berth. "I'm serious. Don't be late tonight." She finalized. "Okay, okay. Gotcha. I promise, I won't be late tonight." Yami nodded, grabbed her Mac and coffee, and got up and left.

Yami was counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until she went to the concert. Apparently, she had 10 hours, 37 minutes and 36, 35, 34, 33, 32… seconds. Today was her day she took off, and she knew exactly what she was going to do. First, she would wake up, get ready like any other day, finish a little bit of her article, and take her Mac to the coffee shop. Order a half and half and finish the rest of her article. She would have Berth 42 minutes late and walk off on her after she told her about the VIP tickets. And here she was, following her list she made 4 months ago.

Next was a trip to the spa to get her hair, nails and massage done for the night. Since she didn't want to seem insane, she set up her appointment only 5 days ago, and she wouldn't be a second late or early. She got there just in time (obviously) and right before the front desk called her name. "I'm here." Yami said confidently and followed the lady to a private room where she could change into a robe and store all her stuff in her rented room. A masculine man came in when she was done, he had no shirt on and white pants that were thin, but showed nothing sexual whatsoever. She smiled and lied down on the soft table, and felt his warm hands on her back. The time flied by, and she was getting her manicure and pedicure. She chose a bright red that some people would think they were laughing at her pale eyes. Since she was going to a night concert, she might as well look like it. After both toes and hands, she started her hair. She decided to have her hair curling at the ends, but the same red was on the tips of her hair. Her outfit was going to be perfect, and only 7 more hours.

Next, she walked a mile to her favorite restaurant; La Luscious. She ordered a simple ravioli pasta with salad on the side that she slowly ate for half an hour. After paying the bill, she started to stroll back home.

Until she noticed someone irregular in this crowd. He had orange hair that stood up in different directions and black eyes. He held no emotion, whatsoever. He had purple headphones and a black t-shirt with a matching purple scarf. He had white shorts on, but they were thick unlike the spa man. To finish off, he had on black boots with a purple stripe going down the middle.

She didn't know who he was, yet he stood out from everyone else. She stared at him for a while until his eyes caught hers. She tried to quickly look away, but she was sure he knew she was looking at her. She slightly panicked and slowly tried to walk pass him.

He then grabbed her arm, and she instantly froze. He stared at her (eyes which she tried very hard to look away from) for a heavy long minute before letting her go. She stood still for another minute before she realized he was gone. _'Who is that guy? He's pretty strange, I thought he would lead me somewhere… I can't think about that! I still have the concert! I gotta get home!'_ Yami thought to herself before her feet began to move again. Since she was off schedule, she was walk running home, trying to forget the male she just encountered.

She luckily got home in time to flip to her favorite show and start to get ready. Yami changed out of her day clothes and changed into her kimono, which were a few inches above her knees. It was a ghost white with the obi black, but unusually the bow was in the front, not the back. She also had a red belt that was held together with a black rectangle-like buckle. Only her right arm had a kimono sleeve while the left arm was left bare, even the shoulder. A red layer was under the ghost white kimono, but you couldn't really see it. Her legs were covered with knee high stockings that were covered with red shoes with yet more matching red headphones. She put her clothes on carefully so she wouldn't ruin her hair, so in half an hour, she was fully clothed. She had 3 hours and 30 minutes until the VIP tour. She smiled and went to check off that she had everything before she walked out the door. She knew it'd take her 3 hours to get to the concert hall on foot, so she took her time.

She got there 15 minutes early, and she surprisingly saw Berth walking towards her.

"You're surprisingly early." Yami noted.

"You're welcome." Berth replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks." Yami sighed before seeing a woman walk up to them.

"You two are the VIP, right?" she asked.

"Yup." Yami replied.

"Tickets."

"Here." Yami handed her the tickets.

"Follow." The two girls obeyed and the young woman led them backstage.

"You probably don't know me, but I'm the manager if you wanna say that. Rin and Len are in the changing room, so they'll take a while." The manager explained.

"Do we just call you manager then?"

"It's better than lady. Anyway, we don't have that much staff. Just a band and a couple security guards. I work all the technician stuff from my computer."

"Lovely." Berth decided to join in the conversation.

"Oh, hey, there's the twin."

Yami's heart slowly skipped a beat. She was finally going to meet the Kagamines up close.

"So these are the lucky two?"

"Yup. Don't ask me for names."

"I'm Yami, and this is Berth." Yami replied to Rin, and then almost froze… again. She saw the same orange haired male back from the streets.

Berth caught her friend's eye, so she asked "Who's that?"

"Him? That's Amaterasu, but he goes by Ama." Len replied.

"Did you see Ama before? He likes to go out a lot, but I don't know where." Rin added.

"… Yeah, a few hours ago." Yami admitted.

Ama looked their way, and both Kagamines waved at him in sync. He waved back with a light smile before walking over to them.

"Ama, this is Yami and Berth. I guess you and Yami already met, though." Len explained.

Ama nodded. "We did. Nice to meet you, Yami. Sorry for being so strange back there. I don't do too well with strangers. I guess we're no longer strangers."

Yami's heart was almost exploding. "Y-yeah. What a coincidence." She awkwardly replied. A deafening silence passed by them before Yami broke it.

"So what are you doing here, Ama? Not being mean, just curious."

"Well, I'm also a Vocaloid, but I was recently created so I'm not that very known. I'm in the next concert, though. I'm sorta here to observe I guess."

"Huh, is that so? I'll be sure to come to the next concert then." Yami smiled lightly, just to be friendly. Her heart was still set on Len, even though he was already with Rin. A few more minutes past and everyone had to go their separate ways, expect Len and Yami.

"Hey."

"Y-yes?"

"… Here. You can have this. Just don't tell anyone." Len said as he handed her a single rose, but he only did it for a simple fangirl. He didn't like her in that way or anything. Yami knew that.

"Th-thanks."

"Don't mention it." Len replied with a light smile before he had to go to Rin and Yami had to get to her seat along with Berth.

The concert was amazing to Yami, and she could notice that Ama was peeking through the curtains from backstage. She giggled at that thought, so she had a blast of a time. She was sorrowful that the concert had to end so soon, though. Luckily, the manager let the two fans stay during clean up, as long as they helped.

"So how'd you get your job?"

"My grandparent made the Vocaloids."

"Grandparent?"

"They never told me anything about …it. They're dead now, but I still don't know if it's a male or female."

"Wow…" Yami stood in shock.

"C'mon. Don't just stand there all day." Berth told Yami while sweeping away rubbish. Yami sighed and went back to working. After some of the work got done, Ama was nice enough to help. He only helped out a little bit before he went out, but most of the work was done.

"You guys can go. I can handle the rest. Thanks for the help." Manager told the girls before they left, getting free tickets to the concert, of course.

Berth and Yami lived separate directions, so Yami said bye to Berth before walking in the direction to her apartment. That's when she heard singing. It was defiantly male, but it had a robotic sort of voice.

It was a Vocaloid.

_**Just so you guys know, I'm not telling you who these characters are based off of. It's a secret. Don't bother to ask me about the characters, RP, etc. etc. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll tell you guys more about the origin of this story.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Herro… again! I'm making a second chapter, just because I'm nice and that I don't wanna leave anyone hanging with the first chapter's ending. Since I've seen this plenty of times, I shall do this too: I don't own Vocaloid! It's only a penname.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

I walked closer to the voice until I was able to see it provider. Same orange hair, it was Ama. This song moved me and my heart, even if the Vocaloid accent made some words hard to understand. This song was about a boy liking a girl who she guessed hated him. She figured out what the song was, and softly started to sing the female parts. He noticed her voice, but continued to sing with her, not looking at the singer.

After the song silently ended, he turned around to see who was there. His eyes widen when he saw Yami, for he didn't know she lived this way. _'You're overreacting… Why? This must be- I can't assume that just yet, but soon.'_ Ama thought to himself before speaking up. "Do you live nearby?"

"Y-yeah. A few buildings down." Yami stuttered, her face lightly pink.

"I'll walk you home then. It's not safe for a young lady to be on the streets alone at night."

Yami was silent with embarrassment before a light smile made it to her face. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They walked in silence, which lasted for quite a while. Until a third person ran pass the two. Between them would be a better word, but you get the picture. A random person ran between the pair, pushing Yami towards a pole. Ama noticed he took something out of Yami's hand, so he grabbed the man's collar, eyes closed. He pulled out the katana underneath his clothes. He always had it for emergencies.

He held the sword near the person's neck, making him shake with fear. "Now, when I say 'drop it', I want you to let go of that bag, okay?" the small man just nodded ferociously, too shocked for words. "Ready? Drop it." The man dropped it immediately. Ama also dropped the man, who scrambled off without another word. Ama sighed, picked up the bag and walked back to Yami.

Yami, who could only hear what was happening, had her tongue stuck on the pole. Nothing was hurt, but she couldn't get her tongue off. Ama tried to pull her off, but tears were starting to develop in her eyes. He stopped, and tried another tactic. He blew a hot breath on her tongue, letting the heat break apart from her tongue and the pole. She smiled happily, not really thinking and did one thing that brought the two together, she kissed him. Her tongue even slipped, and was now stuck with his. He was shocked, and didn't know what to do. She tried to pull away, but like I said, their tongues were stuck. "Thothy, ai thithin now thath thoulth hathen. (sorry, I didn't know that would happen.)" Yami sighed, blushing deeply. Ama just sighed deeply, blush staining his cheeks.

They stood there for a while before he carried her like a princess, and started to walk to her home. She opened the door and pointed to the bathroom, which he carried her to. She grabbed a bag before he set them both on the bed. She tried looking through the bag, but sighed after a while, then shook her head. He nodded, kissing her which put her in shock, but broke their tongues apart. "Much better." Ama said, wiping his mouth. Yami shook her head, going back to smiling. "Thanks. Sorry I did that."

"Is that how you feel about me?"

"U-uh… Y-yeah…" Yami blushed again, and he kissed her again. This time, she kissed back. "You don't like Len then?" Ama asked her. "I-I do… but I don't think in that way anymore… No, I'm sure it's not in that way anymore." She finalized before kissing him again, which he kissed back. Yami yawned, smiling at him. "You wanna stay here for the night?" she got under the sheets, staring at him. "…Sure." He smiled back snuggling in with her.

The night passed, and Yami's alarm woke her up, no Ama next to her. That made her wide awake.

"Ama?"

"Over here. I'm just watching some tv." Ama replied in the living room.

"Thank God. I didn't want it to be like the movies where the guy had to leave to go somewhere."

"Where would I go? I don't get paid in money, you know."

"What?"

"I get paid with a room and food."

"Well, you are a Vocaloid… That seems understandable." Yami went to sit next to Ama.

Ama handed her the remote, and she changed it to the news. "You watch this boring stuff?"

"It's nice to know what's happening in the real world. It also helps me with my job."

"What do you do?"

"I write for the newspaper."

"Oh. You live alone?"

"Yeah. My parents died 5 years ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. They shouldn't have been speeding in the rain."

"That's a little harsh."

"I still love them. They just shouldn't be drunk driving."

"Wait, what?"

"My parents were drunk driving."

"Wow…" Ama said, holding Yami in his arms. She blushed, but kissed his cheek lightly.

"I gotta go soon; my boss will kick my ass if I don't go in for work today after working my ass off for yesterday off."

"Your boss is an ass."

"She may seem mean, but she just wants the newspaper done." Yami admitted.

"I guess since a new paper is made every day."

"Yeah. I'll just email my article to her, hope she'll accept it." Yami started to turn on her computer, doing a few things on it.

"I don't have anything to do today. We fly out next week, though."

"Where to?"

"LA."

"I could try to convince my boss to let me fly out for an article."

"What do you write?"

"Travel section."

"Makes sense. Is that all?"

"I don't have a night job, if you're asking. Anyway, my boss just told me she's feeling good today, so she'll let me go."

"Great." Ama smiled, hugging Yami tighter. Yami didn't blush this time, but still hugged him back just as tightly.

"What should we do?" Ama asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry, so homemade would be alright."

"You want me to cook?"

"I didn't say that." Ama told her, but his face said a different story. Yami nodded, getting up and going to the kitchen. She thought for a while before grabbing only two ingredients; bread and cheese. After a little bit of cooking, she managed to make two decent grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Food's ready."

"Grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Would you like something else?"

"No, this is fine." Ama shut up and started to eat, no emotion on his face. "How is it?" she asked, getting a smile in return. She smiled back, eating her sandwich too.

A while passed and Yami was washing the dishes, having Ama back at the tv. _'Man, it's been less than a day and he's already in my house… Well, whatever. Faith brought us together, right?'_ she thought to herself when she was done. She went to go sit next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"What should we do now?"

"Let's go out walking."

"Sure." Ama had no argument, so we went outside and randomly walked around town. We didn't really look around, but we did hold hands so we wouldn't lose each other. We didn't really say anything, so we just walked in silence. After what probably was a mile, she noticed a different couple hugging each other and laughing. Yami sighed, which got an arm around her in return. Yami blushed, which got her a kiss on the cheek in return and made her blush even deeper. Even though she was hiding her face, she was still smiling. Ama easily noticed, lightly smiling to show it.

"Should we get back to your place?" Ama asked me.

"Sure. Let's go." I replied. We started to turn around, and then he was there.

"Ama? Is that really you? Wow, I knew something was up, but I didn't know that it would start this early." Len snickered.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Ama growled, putting both arms around Yami and hugging her tightly.

"I was just saying, no insults."

"Get away then. We have somewhere to go." Ama sighed, leading them both back to Yami's place. Yami was still shocked, only able to think _'Am I even a Len fan anymore?'_.

"… You can still be a fan for Len, it's not like you have to have a crush on him to be a fan." Ama told Yami.

"…Thanks." She replied, smiling happily. She also hugged him, but had to escape his embrace to do so.

About 2 hours of slow walking passed and the couple finally made it home. Yami sadly stopped hugging her other half to open the door, but hugged him again when the door opened then closed.

"How long are you going to hug me?" Ama asked.

Yami blushed before replying, "As long as I want to. Why?"

"Just asking." Ama chuckled. After a few more minutes, Yami finally let go to order some dinner.

"I'm feeling pizza tonight." Yami explained before calling the Dominos Pizza number. After she hung up, she said, "They'll bring it in 15 minutes minimum." Ama nodded, flipping through the different channels.

15 minutes passed, and the pizza was here. Yami paid for the 8 slices before Ama started on one of the slices. Another 30 minutes and half of the pizza was gone, but both were full.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Yami yawned.

"I will too then." Ama sighed tiredly.

Both human and vocaloid sluggishly walked to the bedroom and slipped in the bed before hugging each other.

"I gotta work tomorrow." Yami whispered.

"I guess I'm staying home alone then?" Ama joked.

"You can go out. I leave the spare key on the night stand tomorrow."

"Thanks. Oh, and Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday." Ama had his eyes closed, but gave her a single white rose. Yami blushed, kissing Ama deeply.

"How did you know I love white roses?"

"I can… read minds…" Ama whispered softer and softer as he drifted off to sleep.

" Well I love it. Thank you Ama. Love you." Yami whispered before planting another kiss on his forehead. _'This is the best birthday ever. Thank you Ama. I love everything you got me.'_ Yami thought to herself as she laid in bed next to the sleeping Ama. _'Thank you. Thank you so much.'_ Yami constantly thought as she started to drift to sleep. She almost forgot, getting up and grabbing something from the kitchen and filling it up with water. She placed the vase next to her night stand and happily put the rose in the water. She stared at it for quite a while (5 minutes, actually) before jumping back to bed and wrapped herself in Ama's embrace. _'I… love… you…'_ Yami thought before she also drifted off the sleep.

Little did they both know two things: the white rose was shimmering in the darkness, as if it was the only pure thing in the world. It happily stood out from everything else and so did one more thing. If you looked real closely, you'd notice the top of someone head barely sticking out from the bottom of the bedroom window. Even if the window was locked, that didn't stop a certain stalker from peeking, and soon walking away in pain.

_**Well, there's your second chapter. Who dat stalker in the end? Maybe you should read my third chapter that shall come out soon. Right now, I'm tired at 5:22 in the morning. So don't think I'll be starting my third chapter right away. I have baby chicks to take care for. Anyway, reviews and I shall make more chapters. Love you guys!**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but like I said, I don't know when I can update. This chapter is partially a girl's day out, so guys be warned. =w= Anyway, there isn't much for me to say, so let's just start the story. I don't own the Vocaloids, it's just a penname. Yami and every created character are mines. Ama is my friend Rex's character.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

5 days have passed, and we've been surprisingly close. Ama has never attempted to touch me in any sort of wrong way, but I could somehow tell he's been thinking about it. It must be a female thing; I guess he's not the only one who can read minds. Even so, work has been taking up lots of my time. I think he's slightly bothered by that, but how else can I make money? I'm not a Vocaloid with a creator that'll provide for me if I sing. That sounds a little mean, but it's true. With me alone and my parents dead, I need to work for my money. That's life. Anyway, I'm not here to give life lessons, am I?

I was making dinner when Ama brought something up. "Do you love me?"

"What? Why bring that up so sudden?" I retorted, facing away from him to hide my blush.

"You didn't really say it before."

"Neither did you."

"…Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do love you." I sighed, giving him a light smile. "Happy?"

"I love you too." He replied to my smile by giving the same smile back. The silence returned and I continued cooking.

"I leave tomorrow evening." Ama added, breaking the silence again.

"Lovely." I growled, not wanting to be reminded of that.

"…I'm sorry. I'll come back as early as possible." He sighed, lowering his head.

I shook my head, showing an apologetic smile. "Sorry. You just hurry home. I'll miss you, you know."

He replied to my smiled and words, "Sure thing. It'll be the first thing I'll do when I finish."

I finished cooking, and we ate lasagna, which was quiet tasty. We went to bed together (like always) and fell asleep quickly. The morning came in a flash, and Ama was awake before me. This is normal, but he was getting ready, which he was almost done with.

"Hey. They told me 'you have to get your butt here or I'm shutting you off'. So I gotta go." He explained.

"Will you come back?" I asked groggily.

"Probably not." He sighed, kissing my forehead. "I promise to come back as soon as I can. See you later."

"Bye." I replied, waving before getting out of bed and getting ready. For some reason, the day felt different. Of course I knew why: Ama wasn't there. So, to make the pain lessen, I got ready slowly. It didn't really help, but what the heck? My heart was full of pain. She sighed deeply as she walked in the very coffee shop she loved. Before, Ama would want her to stay, so she made her own coffee, but not today. Today, she wanted to stay away from home so she wouldn't feel so alone.

She got a latte and sat outside on a nice wooden chair with a cute little coffee table in front of it. She put her cup down, letting it cool down and letting her think. _'I'll be alright. I'm thinking about it too much. Besides, some alone time could be good. I can go to spas and such with no boys. A girl's week. Maybe I should invite Berth. She'd enjoy it.'_ She thought, slowly smiling to herself.

After she relaxed a little at the coffee shop, Yami was walking to Berth's house. "Berth, let's go out." I told her, not taking any rejection.

"Um… sure? I'm a little busy, though, so…" before she could finish the sentence, I gave her a glare, telling her that it isn't a yes or no question. "Fine, fine. Let me get my purse, okay?" she sighed, and I nodded. As long as I can forget the loneliness, I don't mind anything. We went to a nail salon first, getting beautiful fake nails that matched us. I had a pale green background and cherry blossoms, which was very pretty. Berth had a sparkly orange one with limes on it like polkadots. I thought it was a little silly, but still cute.

"That's very cute, Berth." commented I.

"Thanks. Yours is much more sophisticated, though." Berth replied, taking a good look at my nails. We smiled at each other, heading to the hair salon next. Berth wanted to feather her hair, and Yami wanted to curl parts of her hair. I also wanted to dye the tips of my hair again, but a different color. '_I want purple, I don't kno-Him. Damn him.'_ Yami sighed, shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Mate?" Berth asked, snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Your fingers are what are wrong." I replied, making her put her hand down.

"Whatever. Which color are you going to choose?"

"…Blonde."

"But what abou-"

"Screw my Father. He was a total ass."

"That's very mean, just so you know."

"Shut up. I'm the one paying, right?" I shook my head and walked away from Berth, and to the hair stylist. I told the man what I wanted, and he started to work on my hair. Since my hair still had the curls and highlights, I asked him to take it all out and instead have straight hair with a few blonde highlights. _'If my old man was alive, he would kill me.' _The young woman thought, thinking of the flashback

_When I was younger, my dad, mom and I were very happy. My father had a sister who I loved dearly. Even if he had brown hair and my mother had black hair, his sister had blonde hair. Wasn't anything bad. In fact, we didn't care about hair color. It was just one day; she was going to be on her death bed. She has been held hostage for a robbery, and she was the only one killed; she was the only blonde. Apparently, this gang that killed her made all their hair color brown and despised blondes. My father forbids anyone in the family from dying our hair blonde, not even highlight. It's a pretty stupid idea, I've always thought that. I hope that those robbers could've thought of a better excuse to kill her. I mean, I don't want her dead. I'd never want that lady dead in a million years. I just wish that those idiots could at least think of something smart to say, and not just because she was a blonde. Well, I don't really worry about it now.'_

Yami thought of all the events and comments to pass the time it took to dye and straighten her hair. 'Bout the time she made her last mental comment, her hair was done.

"That was pretty fast." said Yami.

"That was actually over half an hour." Said Berth.  
>"I guess time flies."<p>

"I guess so." Yami quickly paid and left with her friend, next stop clothes. Since females can spend hour's clothes shopping, this part is total crap so it shall be skipped. Screw clothes shopping.

"I heard Ama left today." Berth said while the two went to Yami's place.

"Yeah. I guess that's the whole reason I planned this." Yami said.

"You were lonely? How about I stay at your place then? Or you can crash at my place if you want."

"Would you really?"

"That's was friends do, right? Of course."

"Thanks. You can stay at my place if you want."

"Sure thing. Thank goodness that we went clothes shopping."

"Yup. No packing needed."

The two girls laughed together, almost to their destination.

The two were showered and all ready for sleep. Even so, they sat together watching a chick flick. They even had the popcorn and all that shit. When the clock struck 11, they decided to hit the hay and wait for the morning.

"Can I sleep on Ama's side of the bed?" Berth asked.

"Sure, why?" Yami said.

"No reason. Don't want to keep you alone, do I?"

"You don't have to stay with me 24/7, you know that, right?"

"Right, right. I just don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Fine." Yami yawned before shutting off the light and closing her eyes. Though she wasn't tired, she fell asleep quite quickly. Even quicker she started to dream.

_I find myself lying in bed, morning just starting. I then noticed a smell. A smell of… eggs? No, a full breakfast meal with a smell that was becoming stronger. There he was, Ama with a plate of breakfast for me._

"_Morning." He said._

"_Good morning." I replied._

"_I made you breakfast."_

"_I noticed. Can I eat it?" he smiled and handed me the plate (and the silverware). I took a single bite of rice and eggs, which melted in my mouth. "This is really good. Like, REALLY good." I muffled with food in my mouth. He silenced me with a single finger, and motioned me to continue eating. I devoured the whole plate very quickly. He put the plate and silverware aside, sitting closer to me. Right when I was about the comment of the food again, I felt his soft lips meet mines, and I welcomed it happily. We explored each other's mouth a little before letting go for some air._

"_I love you." I heard him say before kissing me again. This time more forceful, he also manages to say 'I love you' while doing this action. I tried to welcome him again, but he just forced his way in. His voice was turning softer and softer, and his face fading from my eyes. 'Don't go…' I'm thinking, even though it was very too late._

_One second I was making out with Ama, next I'm falling in nothingness. It felt…lonely. I don't want to be here, but I can't do anything. I just continue the fall for eternity. I'm starting to get bored of it. Before I could stiff out a yawn, I see a light above me. I see Ama reaching out to me, but I can't reach out to him. I hate this dream. He then becomes upset and leaves me, which hurts even worse. What's up with this dream?_

_I feel a pain strike my back, like someone is whipping me. This pain… is loneliness. I see every time someone has left me alone, and every time it was painful. When I saw Ama, the pain became 10 times worse, and I hated it. I just want it to stop. Just stop._

"Stop… STOP!" Yami's screaming brought her back to the real world, but now she's getting a worried stare from her friend Berth.

'_Boy, how do I explain this to her?'_ Yami thought.

_**I know this is shorter than usual, but I just felt the story should end here. Please don't bug me about the stalker, it'll come up soon. I'm going to be in Texas from the 15-25 this month. So don't expect me to write anything any time soon. I need to focus on my trip. I love you all and thank you for waiting patiently.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't really have anything to say… I do not own the Vocaloids, it's only a penname. Yami and all the created characters are mines (generally Berth and the Manager). Ama is my friend Rex's character.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You had a nightmare. One about Ama and how you're lonely. There was even a make out scene." Berth said, whispering the last sentence. Yami nodded, lost for words. She felt very embarrassed, but she had to tell someone.

"That's some crazy shit."

"I don't need to be reminded."

"Sorry, sorry. But really, is he on your mind _that_ much?"

"Y-yeah… I guess."

"How is he in bed?"

"Wh-what? How could you ask that? That never happened yet! Gosh, you're sick." Yami got a burst of laughter in reply, slightly pissing her off.

"I was just joking. You two couldn't have se-"

"Shut up and don't talk about it."

"Sheesh. Fine, Mrs. Crankypants." Berth hugged her friend, ignoring her irritated face for a moment.

"I think you're quite lucky to have a guy like him."

"Why do you say that?" Yami stuffed her nose into a pillow to hide the red tinted on her face.

"Well, he knows Len, has a mysterious air around him, is considerate to you and even doesn't attack you when he really wants to."

"How do you know that?"

The aburned head woman just winked. "I have my sources."

"Now you're just creeping me out."

"By the way, you said 'that never happened yet'. When's yet?"

"Shut up! You're not making me feel better!" the tomato faced girl shouted at her chuckling friend.

Berth shook her head and got up to the bathroom. _'She's really trying to piss me off…'_ Yami thought, her face slowly returning to its normal color. _'What would she know? She doesn't have a boyfriend…'_ Yami almost said out loud, but caught herself.

"Don't worry. Before you know it, he'll come back." Berth said, brushing her hair.

"Easy for you to say." Yami muttered.

"I promise."

'_Sure enough, her promise was true.´_ Yami thought, waking up to the day he would finally come home(Ama, that is). Yami quickly got dressed; Berth had to work that day, so she didn't sleep over. Yami didn't really care. Ama was coming home today. She quickly did everything and soon was out the door. She summoned up a taxi and took that to the airport. _"Gate D. I'll be there."_ _Ama had told her_. She got to the airport and walked swiftly to Gate D. She was about half an hour early, but she didn't mind at all. She was always and early person. Thoughts of Ama swarmed her head, but she liked the suffocating feeling. It made her even happier. Too lost in thought, she didn't notice his flight arrival. That must have been because she didn't see him. She snapped into reality when she saw the manager. "You guys are here?" she asked.

"Yes, we're finally here." The manager said.

"Where's Ama?"

"He said he had to use the bathroom, but he's taking longer than usual."

"He's probably looking for the bathroom. You guys can go if you want. Ama does stay at my place."

"Fine. Tell him we're not grabbing his luggage." The manager, Len and Rin walked off.

Yami's heart was pounding in her chest, it almost hurt. She waited patiently, minutes soon turned to an hour. "The hell?" she said, realizing the time. She walked to the closest men's bathroom, and spotted a scarf. A purple scarf she knew too well. Yami then ran outside, looking around for her lover. She saw a strand of his usual orange hair on someone. Lucky that they drove pass, it was him. She could barely tell from the tint, but that glimpse confirmed it.

"Taxi! Follow that car and I'll give you double of what I have to owe." Yami sat in the backseat of a taxi (hey, that rhymes.), panting from running. "Also, step on it. That person has something very important to me."

Speeding after the car, she finally noticed that they were going down a familiar road. _'The only way I could remember this is… no, it can't be. They wouldn't do that.'_ Yami shook her head and refused the thought. The car pulled up to a house which crushed her disbelief. "Are you going to get out or what?" the driver was a slightly impatient young man, about Yami's age. "Shut up and wait in the damn car if you want your freakin money." She slammed the door closed after she saw the male she missed for so long went into the house. "Well he's not taken in by his will, that's good at least." She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Why hello, Yami." Berth said in a friendly and warm tone. "Cut the crap, where is he?" Yami was close to forcing her way in, but she didn't want to hurt her only friend. "What are you talking about? I'm home alone right now." Yami sighed and started to force her way in. Then everything went black right after she saw the towel.

"What the… Where am I?" Yami's eyes were still hazy and blurry. Memories of past events flashed in her head which she jerked up so suddenly. Yami heard a thud and pain and blood filled her head. "I hate being late, but my nature makes me late. You're always first." Yami knew the voice so well; it stung how her best friend could go against her so easily. "How could you? This isn't like you." A slap made her face sting. "Shut up and listen. Anyway, you were always early. But, when I saw him, I knew you were always attached to the Kagamines so I didn't think you would actually like him. So I didn't worry too much about being late. Sadly, a few days later and he is sleeping at your place. Unbelievable." She spat on her ex-friend to show her disgust.

It all made sense. Berth wants to sleep on Ama's side of the bed, pointing out all his good qualities, everything. Yami wouldn't be surprised if she even stalked them a few times. Yami would've tried to get up, but she wouldn't do anything to Berth. "Berth, I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how you feel. I wish I could change something bu-" "But that's where you're wrong. I'm going to change something. I'm gonna make you leave this world, once and for all." Yami stared at her friend in horror at the thought that her own best friend would-_'But she's not my friend. She went down this path; I can no longer be friends with a monster…'_ Yami shook her head and tried to get up. She was chained, of course. "This isn't how you win someone's heart, Berth." Another slap, lovely. "What would you know? You only got together because of a coincidence." "Exactly. There's several ways of winning someone's heart. Coincidence is one of them. Killing your friend- or ex-friend if you want it that way- is not one of them." Berth sighed and plopped down to the ground. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. But still, there's nothing else I can do." Before Yami could reply to that, Berth quickly gagged the girl to make her shut up.

"I always thought you were a nice person." Berth gasped and looked up to see where the voice came from, but she already knew. "A-ama… I thought-""I was at your place? I was, but then Yami's mind called out to me. I knew how you felt about me, but I never said anything because I wanted you to tell me to my face. Sadly, I didn't think that this would happen. I'm just going to say this quick: I'm sorry, but I already know who I want to be with, who I love." Yami felt as if he even forgot she was there and blushed a mile away. "R-really? That's how you feel?" Berth's voice got all soft and high when she was talking to Ama, worried to make him hate her, even though she felt he already did. "Yes, I'm sorry." He walked over to Yami and pulled out a hidden key in his headphones. He first pulled out the gag before unlocking the chains. "Come on, let's go home. I missed you." Once again, Yami blushed.

_**This does NOT meet my word requirement, but I feel it should end here. There's your stalker, so I don't have to worry about that anymore. Took me quite a while to choose a stalker, even after I added the stalker. I was thinking of several characters before I finally decided who it would be. I think this way, the story could flow nicely. Anyway, I have three major projects for school, so I probably won't post the next one until summer. By the way, I'm going to be traveling a lot this summer… so yeah. I have life guys. **_**ಥ****_****ಥ**

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay! I can't believe I actually sticked to this story for this long. Anyway, if I wanna make this longer, I need more ideas. My brother just gave me one. Since it's a little personal, I'll keep it a secret. Just keep on reading readers. Reviews would be a little nice. Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid. It's just a penname. Yami, Berth and Manager belong to me. Ama belongs to my friend Rex. Btw, this chapter is slightly from Ama's POV.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

'_Why is she holding my hand so tightly?_' Ama thought with an emotionless face. '_After I save her from her psycho ex-best friend she doesn't talk to me and drags me with her?_' She really was almost dragging him. Ama didn't understand why Yami, his girlfriend, was giving him the silent treatment. He wasn't clueless as to where she was taking him; to her house. They were going home, that much he could see in her mind. For some reason, it was as if she was preventing him from reading her hidden thoughts. Strange since that was never really possible until now. He tried his best to read her secret, but it was no use. '_I guess women do have an indescribable power when they're upset…_' He frowned at the treatment that he was given, but he would have to bear it. He **did** love her. She refused to show her face to him. He could tell she was in the middle of crying and punching him. He just wanted to know _WHY_.

"Hey, you okay?" He said, trying to talk to her once again. Once again, she ignored him and tugged even more. '_Great. She'll have to talk to me sometime, right?_' He sighed with the thought of never talking to Yami again. How terrible that would be.

After the forever silent treatment, the 'couple' finally gets home. "Please don't ignore me…" Ama had a pained look on his face. She shook her head and went to her bathroom to get some pills. She quickly brought a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. She swallowed two more pills than she really should and sighed. "…You must be tired. You want to go to sleep?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"I'm just tired."

"I know you're lying."

"You think I'm lying? You really think I'm a liar?" Yami's voice slowly started to rise.

"I do not think you are a liar. People tend to not tell the truth in times like this."

"You want the truth then?"

"Yes."

"I _am_ angry with you. I'm tired and confused at what to think. I don't know if I should help Berth or leave her. I am angry that I couldn't learn this secret sooner. I'm sad because I driven my best and only friend to this madness. I'm upset and how _you_ didn't tell be about this. I'm also upset at how much _you_ worried me. I thought someone kidnapped you. That you left me. I'm confused and tired. I don't want to think about any of it now. I want to go to bed and think later on. My emotions are all over the place. I just don't know what to do right now." She had to take a deep breath in the middle of her rant. She didn't wait for any response before storming off to her bed and curling into a ball under the sheets.

'_So that's what she was thinking of…_' Ama sighed and slipped into the bed. Yami moved to the edge of her side to get as far away from him. He didn't want to upset her even more, so he too closed his eyes to wait for the next day.

How the two wished they could stay awake so that the night of silence could last much longer. Sadly, they had to wake up sometime. Ama was first to get up (as usual) and slipped out of bed, the same way he slipped in. He rubbed his eyes and went in the living room to watch some tv. '_I have to make it up to her…_' he thought, flipping the channel to the news. He then set the volume to where it was audible, but not to disrupt Yami's slumber.

He got up and went to the kitchen, searching for something to cook. It may not look like it, but he did receive some knowledge of cooking from watching his Creator. He'll cook something simple. He then ended up with three eggs, milk and cooking utensils. He cracked the eggs in a bowl and poured some milk in there. He then whipped the mixture until he was satisfied. Earlier, he buttered a pan and heated the stove enough. He poured the milk and eggs mix expertly on to the pan. He then waited for a moment before getting the sides off the pan and flipping it half way with nothing but the pan. He even made it look easy. He let that cook for a while before turning off the heat and placing the omelet on a plate. He sprinkled salt and pepper before decorating it with ketchup.

The smell woke Yami up and she was curious as to what was going on. She got out of bed like a slug and dragged her pillow with her to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Ama cleaning the kitchen and even more surprised to see a warm egg omelet on the table. A fork and knife and even a napkin was in front of a chair on the side of the plate. She sat down and was speechless as to what the egg held. Letters were written and they read:

'I'M SORRY'

She couldn't say anything or react in anyway other than being speechless. Ama was done cleaning and sat across from his lover. "Will you ever forgive me?" He looked at her with a sincere sad look, even though it looked like puppy eyes. Yami thought so too. "You do know puppy eyes never work on me." She frowned slightly and got up to walk over to the couch and turn up the volume on the tv.

He was heartbroken and couldn't react for some time. When he did, he gave out a deep sigh. "I'll only try one more time." He was talking to himself, which was slightly unusual. "How about I take you out? Being a VOCALOID I get anything I need and want. I'll take you where ever you want to go. I promise." He regretted the last sentence, but he had to say it to prove his point.

She was silent at first, but then turned around. "Anywhere? If that's the case, I want to go to your house." She held a blank face as he couldn't look at her. "…Okay." He knew his Creator would be pissed, but he had to do something. '_I can't just reject that one favor_', he thought.

"I have to check with my Creator first." Ama said.

"I thought they were dead." Yami replied.

"What? They're alive and healthy."

"Whatever. Just go check with them."

Ama nodded and pulled out a phone. He went into the bedroom and closed the door, hoping that wouldn't upset her. He sat on the still messed up bed and sighed. '_I hope this isn't asking for TOO much…_' He flipped the phone open and started to dial. At the first attempt, they didn't pick up. He tried again. Nothing. Once more, and someone answered the other side.

A quick conversation was talked over and Ama hanged up the phone. He went back to the living room and sat next to her. "They said that they're not home. We can go over there." She nodded and got up, quickly getting ready without glancing at him. He too got up, but just to do his bed head. He already had normal clothes on and overall got ready.

'_I really hope this will work. I can't think of anything else._' Ama thought, making his hair in the usual spiky way it was. Yami put her hair in a tight ponytail, even though her hair was passed her waist and even touched her thighs. She thought of how she should trim her hair soon.

Both grabbed their keys and phones. Without looking at each other, they walked together to the door. The two silently were done and walked out the door, heading to Ama's house.

_**Hi. School's almost over and I'm leaving in about 10 days. Just so you know, I know how to cook a fudging omelet, which is a good thing. Learned it a few years ago, but whatever. I'm having… family problems, so please bear with me for the moment. So much for keeping this a long one. I'm trying guys, but I don't want to write crap if it doesn't fit. Happy early Mother's Day, by the way. That's going to take up time, so please be patient with the updates. Now I'll shut up now. Bye.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hiya! Came back from trip and loved it (I really wish I traveled with different people, though) I love Canada so much, the whole time I was there, I wanted someone to take me away and make me live there forever. ^^ Anyway, that inspired me to write a different fanfic. Expect it sometime (idk) since it's summer. Anyway, I said too much. Enjoy the story. I don't own the Vocaloids; it's just a penname. Ama is my friend Rex's character. Yami and all others are mines.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

Yami was expecting a house or an apartment, but it looked more like a mansion. She guessed it to be 3 stories high because of the windows. There was a double closed garage and she was curious as to what vehicles were in there.

Ama had to hole her hand and lead her in the house in order to get her to move. Before the door closed, she noted that the yard was huge. She felt as if she was in one of those Harry Potter places where the inside was much bigger than the outside. The house was filled with rooms and rooms with carved in names on labels. "How many people live in this house?" she asked in shock. "I lost count." Ama led her upstairs to the second floor. There was endless doors down the 'hallway', one door had labeled 'Amaterasu'.

"You guessed it. This is my room.: Ama fished out a key out of his scarf and unlocked the door. "You have to lock your room?" She had a puzzled look on her face. "With this many people, yes. You never know who would sneak in." She nodded. It made sense.

Ama looked at her for a brief second, and saw her mind still didn't forgive him. '_This is bad… Shit…_' His thoughts repeated in his mind as he opened the door to an overall normal room. Bed, desk, light, tv, everything normal. At least it wasn't messy. It was actually very clean. The only abnormal things in the room was the swords on the wall (not too strange) and the cords, wires and mess of a computer next to the bed. '_What the hell is that for?_' Yami wanted to ask, but fought the urge. "Every night, I'm hooked up to that for daily check and save." She nodded then stopped. "Save?", "In case of emergency, my memories are saved. All Vocaloids go through that. Some of my masters are real perverts." He sighed deeply. "Why don't you guys refuse then?" Yami frowned slightly at how these 'Masters' watch everything the Vocaloids do. "Because they'll just control us." She nodded.

Without Yami realizing it, Ama's eyes changed from a dark ocean blue to a fiery bright red in an instant. She was still looking around the small room, and Ama pulled out his katana silently from his scarf and pointed it at his lover. For a while, he froze as if he was a broken robot. Then, he dropped his katana, attracting Yami's attention, and rubbed away the red from his eyes.

"Ama! You okay? What happened?"

"… My Masters. They don't like you that much."

"Why not?"

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry. We shouldn't… see each other anymore. I don't want you to get hu-" He wasn't able to finish, for Yami quickly placed her lips against his, hungry for his flavor. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he fought his tongue in her to taste her. Both sides enjoyed the short, sweet bliss, but eventually they had to pull away for breath.

"No… I'll. Never. Leave. You." Yami panted, hugging him tightly.

"But. What about. Yourself? I could kill you." He didn't pant as much, but he still looked out of breath. He was also lightly blushing, if you had good enough eyes.

"I don't care. I'll do anything to be with you."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything." To prove her point, she kissed him again, but not as long as before. "I love you."

His blush finally was deepened enough for someone who was legally blind to see. Seeing him blush triggered her face to flush too.

"I-I love you too."

"I'm sorry I was upset. I should've understood and let it slide by. Instead, I held it against everything you did. So, I'm very sorry." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"It's not your fault. You had every right to act that way." He smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. Since he was about 4 inches taller than her, it wasn't that hard.

She only replied in silence, thinking thoughtfully at his words.

"So, you wanna go out and get some food?" He interrupted her daydreaming and brought her back to the real world.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Let's go out then."

_**Hello! Sorry for such a long wait and a really short chapter, but I had writers block and I feel it's useless to add more after this. Anyway, since school started, I won't have as much time as before to write. Even so, I will try my best to finish this story. I don't have much to say, so I'll stop now. Thanks for reading this far!~**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I plan on doing a lot of crap in one night, so good luck to me. I'm writing several chapters before I'm actually finished with the one before, but whatever. Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid; it's just a penname. Ama is my friend Rex's character. Yam**__**i**__** and such is mine.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

Today was a Sunday (Saturdays were always busy for the Sunday paper), so Yami decided she wanted to get groceries. Ama had to record on weekends, so today was a perfect day. Besides, Ama's been cooking a lot lately for her.

Yami was walking to the grocery store when she noticed someone was following her. Scratch that, a group of girls were right behind her. "Um, can I help you?" Yami turned around to see not so happy teenage girls. "Yeah, you can. Stay away from him. Ama-sama is our's." She sighed. "'Ama-sama'? I'm guessing you're fangirls. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. I-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a couple girls pull out pocket-knifes and what not. That's when she really felt herself tense up. She didn't even notice herself dropping her groceries. "You know, we don't have to be violent here."

"I think you should listen to the lady." Ama coldly stared at the fangirls, feeling their shock slowly turn to fear. "W-we're sorry Ama-sama… We-we di-didn't-" All girls ran away teary eyed and sobbing. "Sheesh. Are you alright?" Ama patted her shoulder in a somehow loving way. Yami then noticed the Manager next behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be working? Hello, Manager, by the way." Ama nodded. "I sensed something troubling you, so I asked if I could come. I could, but only if my manager came with me."

"So these stupid fangirls were threatening you?" Manager was the first to ask. She knew Ama was going to ask too.

"Yeah. Stupid kids. They do retarded things just to get someone out of the way so someone else will fall for them. Who thought of the idiotic plan anyway?" By now the three were at Yami's house, talking in the living room and staring at the black screen of a turned off tv. Manager had a cup of tea while Yami had water and Ama had nothing, claiming that they always make him drink room temperature water while in the recording booth ("Hot and cold water can damage your voice", he said).

"If this happens again, I think someone should be with you. For protection." Ama was apparently looking at nothing and it seemed he was staring out in space.

"I think that is a good idea. Since Ama works on weekends and I don't, I'll protect you." Manager proudly placed a fist on her upper chest (not her breast). "I was taught how to fight at a really young age. Besides, I'm quite skilled at firearms."

"Are you sure? It could just be one group and never again." Yami didn't feel like she really wanted to be watched 24/7, but she mostly didn't want to burden them.

"Don't want to take any chances." Ama smiled and kissed her forehead. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." He then stared at his co-worker. "Keep her safe. You know what she means to me." She swatted away, not even looking at him.

"Of course I know. I promise on my life that she'll be safe." And with that, Ama left.

"Do I still have to call you Manager?" Yami was getting tired of the name, and wondered why she kept it a secret.

"No. My name is Nami. Megami Nami. Sorry for hiding my name for so long." Nami was washing the dishes, always glad to help others.

"Heh. Nami and Yami. Lovely duo." Yami was drinking some afternoon coffee, which she only did on the weekends.

"Indeed. So how did you start working for the newspaper?"

"I always like journalism, and they had open spots at the time. Doesn't pay a heavy load, but I can survive off of the money I make."

"Then why don't you get a better job? Money is essential in life nowadays."

"True… I guess you're right. I'll think about it. What about your job?"

"My job? I get paid a home, food, and money and free traveling. I love my job."

"That sounds nice. Anyway, let's go. I need to get more groceries since I dropped the ones from last time."

Nami nodded and followed Yami outside and to the super market.

_**My chapters are becoming shorter… I hope I'll make longer chapters one day. Anyway, I'm on a roll with this story. I don't have anything to say, so just keep reading!**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Writing kinda nonstop right now. Whatever. Anyway, let's cut to the chase and start the story. I don't own Vocaloid. Ama belongs to my friend Rex. Yami, Nami and other characters belong to me.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

"What?! You want to quit?!"

"That's exactly what I want. Is that clear?"

"W-why?!"

"… Because I want to." A click of her phone confirmed that she ended the call. 'She' being Yami, and she felt a little bad for leaving the newspaper company. Yet, at the same time, she felt happy about the decision she made. '_I'll make more money and I'll get you anything you want…_' she thought, her smile never leaving her face.

"Who was that?" A voice asked. Yami has known this voice for about 4 months, and she never got tired of hearing it.

"My bo-No. My old boss."

"You quit?"

"Yup."

"… Why?"

"Because I found a better job that gives more money."

"What would that be?"

A silence was all that met her lips, and she shook her head. "That's a secret. I'll tell you soon." To prevent any protest, she kissed him quickly, but deeply on the lips. He smiled, hugging her.

"Okay. Tell me soon, though. Okay?"

"Okay." She yawned once before getting out of bed and getting ready. She brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and brushed her hair. Since it was October, she left her hair down. She didn't want her neck cold.

"I got to go somewhere. You'll be okay?" Her last sentence was more of a question, just to make sure.

"Of course." Ama waved her good bye before she closed her door and went outside.

Yami was going to a test for her new job. But first, she went to the giant house where the Vocaloids and Nami lived (Nami called it the Haven.) to go get her uniform from Nami. Yami knocked on the door and Nami answered it after the third knock.

"You're early as always. Here it is. Washed and ironed for this special day." Nami chuckled lightly as Yami took the clothes from her and headed to the nearest bathroom to change.

Yami was about to give her thanks to her new friend, but just remembered that all doors were sound proof. She sighed and changed as quickly as possible, doing her hair and makeup right after. About the time she was done, and hour passed and Nami was eating simple cereal.

Yami unlocked and opened her door, which only Nami could see. "How do I look?"

"Pretty nice. I'm sure Ama would approve." Nami's last comment made Yami blush.

"Thanks. I got to get to the test now. Wish me luck." Yami looked a little nervous, but she did her best to walk out confident.

"You don't need luck. You're perfect for the job." Yami didn't hear, but Nami was sure she knew.

"Omikami Yami, present." Yami smiled at the lady in front of her. She didn't acknowledge the smiled, let alone look up to Yami.

"Omikami-san, you may take your test. Good luck." Her voice was monotone, and Yami wondered if she really meant was she said. She ignored it and went in the room to take her written test.

Yami yawned and felt blessed when someone announced the test finally over. She was then to report to another test. For this was a performance test. This test was more important, so Yami reminded herself to keep calm and focus on the test. She even did her best to keep Ama out of her head, but that was pointless. He was stuck in her head, and she could do nothing about that.

"How'd you do?" Nami asked Yami after she got out of the shower. It was cold in the ac, and she had to put her hair up. Not to mention the cool weather.

"They tell me the results tomorrow." Yami had one of Ama's scarfs, and she could smell him from the fabric.

"I'm sure you passed. No doubt." Nami got up and grabbed some keys. "Let's go get Ama. I'm sure he's lonely." Yami nodded. She always missed him when he wasn't with her. She was sure he felt the same.

"You have a car?"

"Of course. How do you think I get around this place?"

"Uh, walking. Nevermind."

"That's the first thing you should get; a car."

"If you say so." With that, the conversation ended and the two women drove to the apartment where Ama was.

"That was a while. Where did you go?" Ama asked.

"I had to take a test. For my job." Yami replied.

"Did you pass?"

"I'll get results tomorrow."

"I'm sure you passed then."

"I told her that too." Nami butted in the conversation happily.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true." Ama proved his point by kissing her deeply, which she gladly did the same.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go back to the Haven and catch some z's. You should too." Nami yawned to say she was tired.

"Yeah. Later, Nami. See you later." Yami opened the door for Nami and waved good bye before closing it.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be quick." Ama said.

"Okay. I got to clean this kitchen anyway." And that's just what she did.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Omikami Yami please?"

"This is her."

"I would like to tell you that you've passed with the highest score."

"…R-really?"

"Really. Congratulations. You start next week."

"…Thank you." Yami heard the buzz of no reception on the other line.

"What did they say?" Ama asked, embracing her tightly.

"…I passed."

"What did I tell you?"

"With the highest score…"

Ama stared at her in shock for a moment, and then kissed her passionately. She was caught surprised, but kissed back no doubt. He let go and smiled warmly.

"I'm not the least surprised. You're amazing." This comment made her blushing furiously.

"Y-you mean it?"

"Of course."

That made her kiss him. A very long and deep kiss. A kiss that screamed 'I love you more than the universe'. Their tongues wrapped around each other, both trying to get dominance. They swapped spit and clung to each other, never letting go. They kissed until the blood from their face showed that if they went one more second without breath, they'd pass out.

Both parties panted, trying to regain the blood they loss, which took about a few minutes. When they finally started to breath normally, Ama had to ask.

"So, will you tell me now?"

"Oh, right." Yami pecked his lips, a playful smile on her lips. "I became… a flight attendant."

"What?"

"Now, I can travel with you guys. I don't have to be away from you when you're on tour now."

He processed this for a while and smiled.

"I'm sure you look sexy in a flight attendant uniform."

And once again, Yami Omikami, blushed.

_**Finally done! Oh, also, I finally give Yami a last name. I think it's pretty. I don't have anything to really say, so read on, Reader!**_

**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**


	9. Chapter 9

(if anyone is here, I don't know how you found this, but DON'T touch ANYTHING...thank you.)

_**GOV here. I haven't written anything in a long time. That's because my computer broke, so I can't save anything on a computer. I really hope I can get a computer soon, but so far I'm not getting much luck. Anyway, I'm writing this with GoogleDocs so please be patient.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

"I'll see you after work." Yami said to her Vocaloid boyfriend, Amaterasu. Ama for short, but her boyfriend. Recently, Yami got a new job; a flight attendant. Now she can travel with her boyfriend when he's on tour, which means more time together. Even so, she's been out of the house much more often and in different countries. That meant that she was gone on weekdays, which are Ama's days off. Ama's been trying to bear it, but he always misses her a little too much.

"When will you be back?" Ama asked.

"Friday." Yami replied.

"That's in four days."

"Its a good thing you can count."

"...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I promise to bring you something back from Australia."

"...Okay." Ama said before kissing Yami. Right next to him was Nami, Ama's manager and Yami's friend/bodyguard. Nami hugged Yami and smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep him occupied." Nami said.

"Thanks." Yami replied, bags packed and uniform on. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Bye." she said before walking out the door.

"Are you sure she'll come back?" Ama asked.

"I swear on my right eye." Nami said, only making Ama wonder if her right eye was any importance to her. He sighed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What do you want?" he asked Nami.

"Nothing, thank you." She said.

"Suit yourself." He said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He then went to the living room and turned on the tv to the news. Nami watched him, feeling the loneliness in him.

"Lets go." She said, turning off the tv and grabbing her car keys.

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere." She replied.

Nami drove passed miles and miles of land, making Ama wonder where she was taking him. "Where are we going?" He would sometimes ask, only getting the reply, "You'll see." from her.

More and more they drove until finally Nami stopped for gas. She turned off the car and got out, doing the regular 'filling the car with gas' routine. This took about five minutes until it was at full tank. She paid and looked at him. "Do you want a drink or anything?" She asked him. He smiled and shook his head saying, "No thanks." She shrugged and walked to the little gas station store. Not too long she came back with a bag and an ice cream cone. "I said I didn't want anything." Ama sighed as she handed him the ice cream. "It must be hot in that scarf all day. And we still have a while to go." She said as he took the ice cream and began to eat it.

"...Thanks." He said.

"Just don't spill." She replied as she started up the car. After that, they were on the move again.

"We've been driving all day, where are we going?" Ama asked again.

"We're almost there. Be patient." She replied.

"Why do we have to drive to the other side of Japan? What's over here?"

"You ask a lot of questions. We'll be there in a few minutes." She said as she stopped at a flower shop.

"Flowers?"

"Patient." She said as she got out of the car.

A few moments passed by and she came back, a bunch of flowers in newspaper in her arms. She sat in her chair and handed him her flowers.

"For me?" He asked.

"No, I just want you to hold them until we get there." She said.

He nodded and laid back in his seat, waiting to get where ever they have to be.

"We're here." She said, stopping the car.

"A... cemetery?" He asked.

"Yes... I wanted to visit my parents today." She said as she took the flowers out of his hands and got out of the car. The words slapped him in the face instantly, a sore lump in stomach.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" He asked, getting out of the car.

"...Because I thought you wouldn't come." Nami answered as she started walking towards the graves.

"Why do you think that?" Ama said, following her.

"It just seems boring, being at a grave for people you don't even know." She said as she stopped in front of a grave with two names on it.

"If it's for a friend, then of course I'll come." Ama said, standing next to her.

"Thanks." Nami said.

"So did they... You know, pass away this day?"

"Yeah..."

The two remained silent for a few moments before Nami spoke up.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. How are you two? It's been a while... Oh, this is my friend Amaterasu. He was nice enough to join me today to visit you two."

Ama stayed silent, not sure what he would even say. "I wish I could stay, but we gotta go home. It's getting dark." Nami said to the grave. "I'll visit later. Bye mom. Bye dad." She concluded and started to walk to the car, Ama following.

"Thanks for coming." Nami said about halfway through the car ride back home. The moon was already up, announcing that it was around 20:00. Ama nodded, his mind back on Yami. "Let's go do something fun today." Nami added with a smile. "I heard there's a carnival nearby. Want to go?" She asked the male, who was lost in thought.

"... I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ama said when he noticed Nami staring at him.

"Do you want to go to the carnival tomorrow?" Nami repeated.

"Sure." Ama answered, staring out the window.

'_Why must I be given the hardest job in the world?'_ Nami asked herself, sighing deeply.

"Hey, there's a voicemail on the phone." Nami said, noticing the red 1 on the home phone.

"This is for Amaterasu. I would like to tell you that Yami has been in a plane crash. She's being hospitalized right now, but the injuries look pretty bad. Please come as soon as you can, she's in a coma right now." The phone talked, leaving Ama silent.

"...I'll go get my keys." Nami said the moment Ama ran out the door.

_**UGH. I FINALLY FINISH THIS! I'm sorry for the looooooooooooooooong ass wait, but I lost my interest and I started writing other fanfictions. Those are going to come out later. Anyway, enjoy and I have no idea when I will update again.**_

_**iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ama rushes to the hospital, past all the doctors and straight to Yami's room to see what condition Yami is in.

"Where is she?!" He yelled at the doctors, all who pointed at the door on the far left. He walked ran into the room, slowing down when he saw her face.

"You can't talk to her right now, if you're wondering." The doctor said, walking into the room. She held a clipboard with papers, the writing was out of Ama's eyesight.

"Is she going to be okay?" The orange haired male asked calmly, staring at the sleeping beauty.

"I can't confirm that. We don't know when she'll wake up, and she might wake up with brain damage. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do but wait." The doctor explained, watching the youth, who sighed sadly.

"As far as a few cuts and bruises, she's physically fine." She added, not really getting a reaction from the male.

"Visiting hours end at 11. Take all the time you need." She finalized as she walked out the room, gently closing the door.

"... I'm sorry, Yami. I'm so sorry this happened. I wasn't there to protect you." Ama whispered, kneeling before the female. Of course, he didn't get a reply, seeing as he was talking to a person in a coma.

"... I'm sorry, Ama." Nami said, standing in the threshold with her head down. "I took you on my stupid trip while she was close to death."

"Please, it's not your fault, Nami." Ama sighed.

"... We could've been here sooner." She muttered, walking away.

"... Yami... I'm sorry..." He murmured, kissing her forehead before getting up and leaving the room. The clock struck 11, and a nurse led the two to the exit.

"... I'm sorry." Ama sighed on the ride back home.

"It's not your fault, Ama. It's mine's-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Ama growled.

"If I didn't force you to join me in our 'road trip', you would've been there sooner." She spat.

"... Shit." Ama groaned.

"... What?"

"Nothing. Just drive." They both stayed silent until the next day.

"Yami is very healthy, but until she can wake up, she can't leave." The Doctor summarized.

"I understand... How long will that take?" Ama said tiredly, getting exhausted of the same message over and over. His face was dark of pain and tiredness, yet snow white of fear and regret. The Doctors were easily becoming irritating and boring, Ama thought as he yawned.

"We don't know. It could take a few days to many years. That's not the bad part."

Ama sighed, listening closely to the Doctor.

I'm sorry Yami, Nami thought, sitting next to her resting body as the door opened and closed. In came Ama, who sat next to her.

"... So what?" She asked.

"We wait." Ama replied simply.

"For how long?"

"Until she wakes up."

"... Fine." Nami said getting up.

"You can do that. I have to get to work."

"... Whatever. Just go already." He muttered as Nami nodded and left, opening and closing the door, leaving Ama and Yami together alone.

"Ama? For goodness sake, wake up." Nami said, gently slapping his face.

"Huh? Wha? What do you want?" Ama yawned.

"They want you back at the studio next week. If you're not there, they hunt you down and force you to work. If you resist, they may just shut you down."

"... What a threat. Fine, I'll go to work next week."

"They want you there now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Please, let's go. We'll come back as soon as we can." Nami said as Ama sighed heavily before lightly planting a kiss on Yami's forehead. He then stood up straight and headed for the door after Nami.

The drive to the studio was about 30 minutes long, so no wonder there was talking.

"Why do they need me so badly?" Ama questioned.

"I don't know. They just kept on saying you have to be there. It was urgent. I tried to convince them otherwise, but I just couldn't." Nami sighed.

"It's alright... Thanks for trying, though."

"... You're welcome." No other words were spoken during the drive.

"Amaterasu, please come inside alone and close the door." One of the many managers instructed. Ama did as he was told, leaving Nami who had to attend other things anyway.

"You're popularity hasn't risen lately, so we've thought of an easy solution."

"Which is?"

"A world tour."

"... When?"

"You leave Sunday. Everything has already been planned and you'll be traveling for 6 months."

"... Can I please retire from work for a while... Let's say, a month? A week at the least."

"No, Ama. A week may be too late to fix this. Because of your new girlfriend, your fanbase is getting lower and lower."

"... Fiancée." Ama muttered.

"... She's ruining your fame."

"I don't care about my fame."

"... You do care about your life, though, right?"

"... You sick bastards using your dirty tricks on us."

"We will do what we must do."

"... Fine. I'll do the damn tour." Ama growled as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh yes. One more thing, Amaterasu." The man said as Ama's phone rang. Ama ignored him and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is Amaterasu Kyoya Crona there?"

"This is him."

"It's Yami."

"I'm on my way."

"I'd like to tell you tha-" Ama hanged up the phone and dashed for Nami.

"... Congratulations, Ama." The man said.

"What's wrong with her?" Ama asked the doctor who stood outside of Yami's door, Nami tagging along.

"Well, the good thing is that she woke up. The bad... Please, just see for yourself." The doctor replied, opening the door for the three of them. Yami was awake, sitting up in her bed, watching the news on tv.

"Yami, it's me, Doctor Drevis. Some of your friends would like to visit you."

"... Yami?" Ama whispered, almost desperately.

"... Who are you?" Yami replied curiously.

"I-it's me Ama! Amaterasu..."

"... I don't remember." She replied apologetically.

"The impact of the plane crash could has indeed caused memory loss." The Doctor explained.

"..." Ama kept his head down, obscuring his face.

"... How much did she forget?" Nami asked.

"About a little bit over a year."

"I'm suppose to meet Berth for the Kagamine concert tomorrow."

"Of course. A day before we met." Ama laughed maniacally. "It had to be that day." He sighed.

"A-are you okay, Sir?" Yami asked. "Also, how do we know each other?"

"..." Ama quickly grabbed Yami's left hand, noticing it was bare. Yami panicked and pulled away.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Yami scolded.

"... Can we please be alone for a few minutes?" Ama said forcefully. Nami gave him a few looks before shrugging and leaving the room, the Doctor tailing behind her.

"... Yami. Are you absolutely you do not recognize me at all?" Ama asked softly, causing Yami to shake her head. Ama sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Alright... I will show you our relationship, but you must promise not to be scared. Okay?" He said, getting a slow nod. He sighed again, yet out of relief and nodded before tenderly kissing her.

She opened her eyes widely and sat still, not doing anything. He eventually pulled away, staring at her. "You may have forgotten me, but I'll make you remember how much I love you, Yami." Ama told her.


End file.
